To Las Vegas! a Hangover parody with the Raijin foursome
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: Four friends on a trip to Las Vegas for a bachelor party of a life time, that they forget EVERYTHING the next morning. Kadota's missing before his wedding. Shinra misses a tooth and get a new wife, Izaya goes to the hospital again, Shizuo announces how the four of them are a part of his wolf pack, and now they must find Kadota before they are completely screwed. adventure with r&r
1. IT ALL STARTED WHEN

**rub the butt for magics c:**

 **and you're going to judge me so hard, it'll make your ancestors dizzy.**

 **Yao pls kill me**

 **this is like my favorite movie ever, like everything about it, too beautiful c:**

"Hey Erika, it's Izaya." It appears Izaya and his friends are in the desert with... some other guy that wasn't with them before. Shizuo and Shinra are at the car waiting for Izaya to break the news for their status.

"Iza-Iza, where the hell are you guys?" Erika questioned as it seems Erika and Kadota was going to have a wedding ceremony today. Well, was suppose to soon. Apparently, currently everyone was waiting for them to get back.

"Well, let's put it this way haha... we fucked up, big time." Izaya doesn't usually swear, but when he does, he means it. He shakes his head as he reveal their laughable situation.

"What are you talking about?" Erika was confused as she grips the phone.

"About that, the bachelor party... things got out of control ... and you see... yeah we lost Dota-chin, end of story." Izaya confessed as he nervously laughed to himself.

"What the hell do you mean you lost Kyohei?" Erika's not interested to hear this, very unamused with the given situation with her fiancé and his groom men gone and five hours before the wedding.

"We can't find him anywhere, that's what I mean and I shit you not." Izaya explained as briefly as possible, he would save the story for another time.

"Izaya, we're getting married in five hours." It looks like Erika got in a relationship with Kadota in this universe.

"Yeah..." Izaya had a short pause on the phone. "That's not gonna happen. And I'm not kidding this time." Izaya's voice ends there.

 **-Back to the beginning two days before the wedding flashback c:-**

"WHOA! WATCH IT OLD MAN." Shizuo's pants size was being measured and he was uncomfortable that the man was so close to him as he was measured.

"It's okay Shizuo." Kadota comforted Shizuo about the situation, as he had his suit on as he tried it on for the upcoming wedding. A sexy taco-cat/batman has to look his best on his wedding day, with his side kicks with their tailored suits too.

"It's getting really close to my little Shizuo." Shizuo, what is wrong with you and your explanation could have been more less awkwarding.

"It's okay Shizuo." Kadota was getting dressed up for the time being as he was in his suit.

"Well, Kadota. You can get changed now." The man walked out of the room with his measuring tape over his shoulders, he left the room and will never appear back in the story again c:

"Thanks Dennis." Dennis in this world was a super cool tailor man. Kadota gave his thanks as he took off his blazer off.

"Ok, Shizuo let's get a move on." Both of them started undressing from the suits. Then Shizuo spoke up.

"You know Kadota, if you don't want me come along to Las Vegas with your friends, you know that's totally cool." Shizuo actually wanted to go secretly.

"What are you talking about." Kadota untied his tie.

"You know, Izaya and Shinra, they're mainly your buddies, and it's your bachelor party, and-" Shizuo came up reasons for not going, he didn't want to be a bother.

"Ah, come on Shizuo. Those two love you. Besides, I think they're possiblity worst than you sometimes. Well, Izaya anyways. But then again, Shinra is slightly different." Kadota thought about it again quickly.

"You know how I can mess up at times, actually like alot." Shizuo undressed his clothes, taking off his pants leaving him in his underwear.

"It's not like that-" Shizuo now has underwear. He keeps the back of his undies down to his bottom, well at least he has a nice male figure as he put his hands on his hips and faced Kadota.

"It's not like that, I already told you Shizuo, we're just going on a little trip to Las Vegas. It's no big deal." Kadota explained with a cool, calm composure even with Shizuo's awkward pants moment.

"Whatever happens tonight, I will never ever speak a word of." Shizuo agrees with him and names some terms of the trip.

"Thanks Shizuo I-" Shizuo starts walking up to him as Kadota finishes to change out and wear his normal clothes.

"No, seriously. I don't care what happens I don't care if we kill someone." Shizuo explains with a little too much extreme measures at hand as he puts his face really close to Kadota's to tell he is dead serious.

"What?" Kadota questions his side kick friend.

"You heard me. It's sin city. All time solo. Shizuo slips the bottom of his underwear a little bit more down for some reason in his changings.

"Ok. I got it." Shizuo raises his eyebrows weirdly at Kadota in ways.

"Thank you." Kadota confirmed.

"No, thank you." Shizuo goes forward for a hug but Kadota dosen't react. "I love you so much." In a brotherly way.

Kadota pats his back in the awkward hug.

Shizuo finishes to change after that.

And Kadota takes a walk out to meet with Togusa, the strange family cop man that is related to Erika, his fiancée and bride to be in two days.

 **-After the dressing up of the two after trying on their suits we move on to the garage with Togusa-**

A garage door opens, revealing a real cool looking car in there.

"No, Togusa. Really?" Kadota and Togusa are standing together looking at the car, batman Kadota impressed as it was better looking than his batmobile by just a little bit.

"Come on, you're getting married." The j-walking chasing, catching cop pat his friend's back as a congratulations present, he's letting Kadota borrow his precious car

"Are you sure? I mean, you love this car." Kadota was aware of that.

"Kadota, it's just a car. Just make sure you take care of it or I'll most likely going to break your face with my foot once you get back, haha let's just say you will." Togusa half joke or not, he's pretty into his car, Kadota will most likely be respectful with it.

"Absolutely, that's easy." Kadota understood his task.

"Oh, and don't let Shizuo drive. There's something wrong with him..." Shizuo appears to be talking to the family's dog at the moment in his bartender's outfit that no one understands why he still wears.

"Right." Kadota commented.

"Oh, and Izaya either. I just don't like him." Togusa had this bad past events when it came with Izaya and the evil j-walking Walker.

"I will be, the only one driving this car. I promise bro." Kadota reassures Togusa with a pat to his shoulder.

"Good, now remember what happens in Vegas, stays, in Vegas." Tugusa tosses the keys over to Kadota and he catches them with ease.

"Ahuhhuhah." Kadota laughs weirdly seeing his point in his joke.

"Except for herpes. That shit will come back to you." Togusa pointed out

Kadota stilled silent after that.

And off they went to pick up the other two morons to the trip.

First to Izaya Ori-bubby I mean Orihara's workplace at Raira Academy.

 **-Later on the drive to pick up Izaya-**

A school bell rings for the end of the day and school week.

At Raira Academy's classroom of 3-B, there at the front of the class, there he was, the evil man. Izaya Orihara in his usual attire of his trademark coat on his chair and fake reading glasses.

"Alright, alright, hold on, hold on I still need your permission forms." Izaya had to work part time as a teacher for another thing that has happened.

"And 90 dollars for the trip to the exhibitory next weekend. Come on pay up, pay up, this field trip is a once in a life time humans!" Students started handing in envelopes. Izaya is really stealing their money in the end for his trip with Kadota and the others.

"I got yours Mika-chan. Thanks Seiji-kun." All the students have left the classroom for the weekend not knowing that their teacher is mainly using their money for his own benefits for his trip, he smiled as he looks at the money handed to him.

As evil man is evil man, he empties the students envelopes and cautiously puts the money in a envelope marking 'Las Vegas'

After checking all the envelopes, Izaya packs up his money and stuffs it in his pocket and gets his stuff from behind his desk and leaves.

Shizuo and Kadota are in Togusa's car now all dress for the occasion, waiting for Izaya to come out now.

They started a short conversation on Shizuo's part.

"Ahem, did you have to park so close bro?" Shizuo and Kadota both have sunglasses. But Shizuo nautrually has them.

"Yeah, why?" Kadota explained.

"We shouldn't be here.." Shizuo explains to him, Raira Academy was the school Shizuo graduated from and now he's remembering some things that happened here that he would rather forget, plus he did something illegal here.

"And why is that Shizuo?" Kadota wonders what he did.

"I'm not suppose to be within 200 feet. of a school." Shizuo puts his hand over his forehead feeling down.

"What?" Kadota turned to him with a big question mark.

"Or Chucky E Cheese." Bad, bad memories going down in Shizuo's memory lane.

And here comes the trash king from the school front entrance.

Izaya steps down the stairs of Raira toward the car, putting on his shades.

"Um, Orihara-sense-." A student, Ryugamine was about to asked to Izaya something.

"Have a nice weekend Ryugamine-kun, I don't know you, you do not exist." Izaya still walks and puts a hand over to him showing body language.

Ryugamine was ignored in his sadness.

Spotting Kadota and the car, Izaya greeted them with a smile.

"Shit. Nice car Dota-chin. I'm driving though, move over." Izaya dibbed.

"No." Kadota explained.

Izaya pouts as he steps on the door of the car into the back instead then.

"Don't step on that- hey watch the leather..." Kadota complained, as he knew too well if anything happen he would be in trouble in responsible for Togusa's car.

"Ahhh~ Will you just shut up and drive already, before one of these nerds ask me another question Dota?" Izaya's personality flips when he gets out of school. Hello douchbag ass Izaya.

"Oh, Izaya you're here." Shizuo looks back, trying to act cool in front of Izaya.

"Wait, who are you again?" Izaya had some sort of habit of being canon Shizuo now.

"That's my thing flea. We met about a hundred times." Shizuo didn't like this. Izaya stifles a laugh.

"Oh, yeah, just joking with you Shizu-chan. How you doing man." Izaya lightly joked as he hugged Shizuo from the back seat, placing his arms around his neck, nuzzling in the crook. It seems their relationship was like of one of old buddy friends as Simon will say "Yes, Shizuo my old buddy friend! Really good. Sushi?" anyways.

Kadota drove.

 **-To Shinra's house-**

"Remember to grab your ketchup bottle." Namie was in a relationship with Shinra? Well who knew, congrats Shinra. Namie reminds Shinra as he packs for his trip as she makes a cup of coffee for herself in kitchen dining table.

"ketchup bottle, check." Shinra's at the kitchen grabbing things for his trip.

"And don't forget to use it. I can totally tell when you whine about not having some ketchup with you for some reason." Namie was pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Using of my ketchup bottle, check." Shinra needed his ketchup bottle for his potatoe swimming lessons, and pouring it on people for fun. Luckily Namie dosen't know he can transform into a potatoe.

"And make sure you call me right when you get to the hotel. Not like that conference in Saitama It took you two hours to call me."

"Yeah I was taking notes to the speaker I was late to the podeum."

"Still?" Namie complaints.

"Yeah, your totally right, I'm sorry." Shinra reached in to kiss on the cheek Namie but she moves her face away.

"What is the matter?" Namie starts to walk over to the living room of the house, Shinra follows her.

"I don't know, I can't get over you going to some strip club in Kyoto." They're in the living room now.

"But we were going to Kyoto, I don't even think they had strip clubs there." Oh yes there are Shinra, there are.

"I'm not even sure they had any in Kyoto." Shinra sits down on a couch in there.

"Well if there is one, I bet Orihara will sniff it out." Namie sits beside Shinra and places her cup down as Izaya can't be trusted to anyone.

"Look, it's not gonna be like that. Besides you know how I feel about bachelor parties." Shinra lies to Namie again forever and ever and ever in this relationship it seems for his own good. Namie is fooled, score for Shinra.

"I know, I know it's just boys and their bachelor parties, it's gross." Namie stated coldly.

"Your right, it is, ..gross." Shinra goes like unsure :gross: yeah that's the word for it.

"Not to mention it's patethic. Those places are filthy." Namie rambles on.

"Yeah." Shinra says softly, pretending to understand most of it.

"And the worst part is, that little girl up there on the stage, grinding, and dry humping the fucking stage up there." Namie TMI TMI, no get away from me, no. -screams-

"That's somebodys daughter up there." Namie says first, but Shinra follows with her afterwards.

"I was just going to say that." Shinra slaps his hands on his knees, acting like he's cool again.

"See, I just wish your friends were as mature as you." Namie explains.

"They are mature, you just need to know them better." Shinra couldn't be more wrong at times.

"Not Izaya. That's for sure though." As he thought about it again.

"Maybe not him."

The gang arrives near Shinra's house.

"Paging Doctor Douchebag." Shizuo calls out from the car.

Theres a silence in the house for a small moment.

"Doctor Faggot." Was all that was heard, as Shinra recovers first and begin to get his things for the trip.

"I should go." Shinra said as he thought of his friends' timing.

"That's a good idea, Doctor Faggot." Ah, there's no escape of it Shinra, too late now.

"And I say again, I'm gonna miss you." Shinra tries to lean forward to kiss Namie on the cheek, she moves again so he kisses Namie around her neck collar of her shirt.

And so Shinra takes off.

 **To VEGAS man c:**

 **end of chapter one of this shitty adventure.**

 **TBC in the next update c:**

 **bai bai kappalings eat your kappacumbers and tea for your daily source of veggie fruits c:**

 **-lord of kappas C:**


	2. ROAD TRIP

**RIP no continued chapters have been made**

 **probably**

 **look who's back from the hairdryer hell and back in the river**

 **so now I make one before I become dead for a year c:**

 **so much crack intake this month**

 **shizayavember stuff might come back**

 **shizaya week prompt 1 will be up soon**

 **be warned that it's not legit and is crackercumber (theme of this month)**

 **Back to the bubbys on the road to their adventure c:**

The gang is on a road trip to Las Vegas in Togusa's car to probably steal a lot of ketchup and toilets. Actually Izaya is just taking all the moisturized air.

Shinra and Izaya are having a bond moment in the back with some drinks and sunglasses.

Shizuo got up from his seat. "WOOOOO! ROAD TRIP!"

A radish from the air suddenly went in the wind direction where Shizuo's face was.

"Hi." The radish smashed into Shizuo's face stayed stuck there.

"GEEAHH!" Shizuo threw the radish off his face and it landed on the road patting dust off itself and walking off. "RUDE!"

"Hohohoo" Izaya chuckled as Shizuo went over to grab him in annoyance.

Kadota swung his hat at them both to make them sit properly again.

"Ow, Kadota when did you get so violent, swinging the magic hat around." Shizuo sat back in his seat.

"This is Togusa's car you shnubs, no one's fighting in it, not even you two lovebirds. I promised it to be in perfect shape. Plus, no one knows I have a magic hat. So shhhhhh."

Izaya hopped over to Kadota with a pout. "Let me drive then Dota-chin." The car started going right and left as Izaya was squished between Kadota and the wheel.

"IZAYA SHTAP!" Shinra squirted ketchup at Izaya.

"AHH NOT KETCHUP! SHINRA WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT THAT! I thought you left it with Namie to handle." Izaya hissed and sat back in his original seat with a huff.

"Hehe. I always keep a spare ketchup bottle with me for situations like these." Kadota began to drive steadily again.

"You mean squirting it on your head?" Kadota stated the truth behind Shinra's ketchup madness to moisturize his hair.

"What no." Shinra denied it.

"Disgusting." Izaya rubbed the ketchup off and flicked some back at Shinra's face and glasses.

"Kadota, didn't we all know you had a magic hat?" Shizuo questioned after some time.

Kadota sighed. "Not till you figured it out. Which you didn't because I don't have one." Shinra laughed at the logic and at Izaya.

Izaya glared at Shinra, thinking about sabotaging his bottle of ketchup. Shinra felt worried when he saw the glare.

"You know why I came with you guys." Shizuo looked at Izaya. "Cause we're cool." Shizuo felt smug.

"To be honest I'd rather be taking ketchup bottles and destroying them back in Ikebukuro, but taking a trip sounds more fun." Izaya smirked.

"Of course it is.. wait what. You destroy ketchup bottles?!" Shinra has been looking for more but never was able to find them.

"Uh, yes."

Shinra thought for a second. "Ah, that's why it was raining ketchup for a second."

Shizuo remembered that moment. He had to get his bartender outfit washed.

Izaya got out a beer bottle, opened it and began to drink.

"Can you drink that some place else, I don't like beer." Shizuo scootched away from Izaya.

"That's cause you don't understand." Izaya the bitter master replies.

Kadota was getting some low gas by now.

"Shizuo, have a heads up for something standing out (like a gas station) in the distance. I'm getting low on gas."

Shizuo looked around standing up. "Ah, there's one over there." Shizuo pointed out and Kadota drove over.

Everyone got out of the car when the car went to a stop.

"Shizuo, I trust you. Protect the car. With your life." Shizuo gave a thumbs up, the rest of the gang went into the store.

At this time, Shizuo got out a book and read it by the car.

Some guy with a beanie hat came along, whistling at the car.

"You got a sweet ride there." The stranger said.

Shizuo continued reading. "Don't touch it." Beanie man just stared. "Don't even look at it." Shizuo countered.

Beanie man put his hands up and looked to Shizuo with some questions in his eyes.

"Don't look at me either." Shizuo chased him away.

The man just walked away. "Yeah, you better walk off." Shizuo slided his glasses off slightly and felt cool and smug.

Kadota was getting some chips and cans of beans. During that Izaya was eating chips near the cash register.

"See, that's how you get people to get away from your property." Kadota said standing beside Izaya as the cashier lady scanned the items.

"I could always be more threatening on it." Izaya wasn't that impressed.

There was some crashing noises in the distance. Shinra was burried under a pile of bottles.

"Eh." Shinra got up and came between them putting something on the counter.

"And one ketchup bottle." Izaya looked at it.

"You're not seriously buying another one, are you Shinra?" Shinra smiled. Someone needed to put those bottles back on their shelves.

"Of course you are. Fine, fine, but don't you use it on me." Izaya sighed, remembering something. "I don't know why you're still paired up with her."

Shinra looked offended. "She's an alright person Izaya, you just don't see it. We're good with each other."

Izaya slapped his hand on the counter. "Do you not remember that time she was dropping potatoes into the sea?"

Meanwhile Shizuo was acting cool outside so people don't steal the car.

"Ok, they were already dead. Naturally I think dead potatoes go into the sea, so she did the right thing." Shinra replied.

Izaya blinked. "Nah, they were alive, I heard their screams. She even threw a carrot overboard." She had a thing for throwing vegetables into the sea to make this soup mix in the water. "Did I mention she has a creepy, twisted obsession over her brother, she smells his clothes."

"That'll be $39.50..." Kadota opened his mouth when he heard the word carrot and looked down, then up at the cashier.

He payed the mon mons and the gang was back on the road.

And so the three of them got back to the protected, Shizuo guard dog, car and Kadota started it up while Shinra and Izaya loaded their stuff.

Shizuo was still focused on reading his book when he called shotgun again.

"You're not gambling tonight are you man?" Kadota asked glancing over to Shizuo's direction.

"Gambling? who said anything about gambling? it's not gambling when you know you're gonna win Kadota." Shizuo was reading a book about cheating in blackjack.

"It's also illegal Shizuo." Shinra added.

"Well this guy blew up ketchup bottles into the sky and it landed all over Ikebukuro, and that's not illegal?" Shizuo pointed out Izaya's events back in the city.

Izaya stared at Shizuo. "I don't see why that'd be illegal Shizu-chan I was just doing us a favor by blowing up Shinra's ketchup supplies."

"Only if the turnips of justice see you." Shinra smiles.

They continued to drive on the road for a while.

"We there yet?" Shizuo at Kadota.

"It's a long way on the road to America, Shizuo." Shizuo had remembered.

"Wait a minute, what the hell? why aren't we going there by plane?" Shizuo questioned.

Kadota sighed. "That's a good question Shizuo, but somebody blew up ketchup bottles and all the current plane drivers become blind and crashed."

Izaya leaned his head into the headrest. "Can we stop mentioning the fact I blew up ketchup bottles?"

Shinra swiped his head over to Izaya but Izaya dodged it in time."No you evil man!"

Kadota kept driving with a sigh. "This is gonna take us weeks, who the hell planned this again." On a lucky coincidence, they saw Walker, the legendary rainbow road walker.

"Heeey Walker!" Shizuo waved.

Walker kept silence and just kept walking, but he wasn't just doing that, he was giving a rainbow road path for the car to drive on.

"Wooah." Shizuo looked down under the rainbow, they were going super fast.

"I think Walker is giving us a quick route to Las Vegas!" Everyone smiled. Soon they arrived at the dessert.

"Thanks Walker man!" Walker walked on his rainbow road back to places giving the gang a little wave good bye.

"What a great guy. Let's just hope next time he isn't summoning a walker circle." Shizuo and Izaya nodded in agreement, for they remembered when that happened. (reference to older crack story)

As Kadota was driving, it wasn't that long where they were placed by Walker to get to Las Vegas.

They were finally there. Shizuo looked all around as they kept driving.

"LAS VEGAS!" Shizuo was excited.

"Alright, now we just need to find a place to stay..." Shinra popped up from his seat.

"I heard Ceaser's palace is near." Kadota grinned.

"Sounds fancy, let me try to find a map to where it is..." Izaya commented.

"It's pretty big, you can probably find it looking into the distance." Shinra added.

"Keep an eye out then." Soon after sighting it, they drove over to park and everyone got out of the car.

The gang walked into the hotel, and found the main counter.

"Hi, welcome to Ceaser's palace." A lady behind the counter said.

"Umm, yeah. We'd like a cheap small room and under a doctor's price." Shinra said.

Izaya laughed and looked at Shinra. "Doctor? you mean an under-" Shinra covered Izaya's mouth as he muffled.

"Don't ever mention that." He uncovered his mouth. The counter lady blinked.

"Yeah, he's just a doctor. Nothing too fancy." Kadota said.

"Now hold on..." Izaya noticed Kadota opening up his wallet that came from his hat. "Woah woah, are you crazy Dota-chin? come on, this is on us." Kadota put his wallet away.

"If you say so Izaya." Kadota replied.

The lady was typing on the computer. "We have a small one at a cheap price, but there's only one bedroom with two beds." Shizuo opened his mouth.

"Come on, guys. It's just one night. Plus we can-" Shizuo cut Kadota short.

"Ok, we're not sharing beds. What are we 12 years old?"

Izaya wanted to say something. "Ah, actually-" Shizuo cut Izaya off as well.

"I'm sorry, how much is for any other good rooms you have?" The lady checked.

"Well, we have our finest hotel rooms at $345.00 for one night."

"Is it awesome?" Shinra asked.

"It's pretty awesome." The lady answered.

"Shinra, yeeahh." Shizuo held a cheerful fist up for Shinra.

"Fiine." Shinra got out his wallet, getting the money.

"Um.. excuse me." Shizuo slid his elbows on the counter.

"Yes?"

"You don't happen to have any reserved toilets for this hotel right?" Shizuo looks around.

"What do you mean?" Everyone else looks at him.

"Ahhm... you know, I need super privacy and all. Toilet swords yeah." Shizuo smiled. Kadota shaked his head.

"Ok, here's your key to your room." The lady gave Kadota a key card.

"I also have one last question..." Shizuo continued. "This isn't the place where most of the potatoes were recently created right?"

"I don't think so..." Shizuo lightly bumped his fist on the counter.

"Ok." The gang left the counter and went upstairs to find their room.

"Was it room 708..." Shizuo wandered around. They were at door 708.

"Yep." Kadota slipped the key in.

"Oh, there we go." As Kadota opened the door, everyone slowly walked into the doorway.

"This place, is ENORMOUS!" Shinra awed in amazement.

Izaya pats Shinra's shoulder with a grin."Now this is Vegas."

Shizuo goes over to some other room and checks the drawers.

"All this for a sweet night. Thank you guys, or should I say thank you Shinra." Shinra was at a totem stance staring at the rooms.

"Your welcome, it's only because I love you and because Izaya's an asshole." He points a finger.

Izaya fake pouts before he grinned and stood by the large window that showed them quite a view. "Ok, ladies. Get ready and dressed, we're going out."

Shizuo was still looking through drawers.

-Moments later-

Shinra just got out of the shower and put a robe on, talking to someone (Namie) on the phone. The rest of the gang was already getting dressed.

"Um, Kadota, where's Shizuo?" Izaya asked.

"Oh, him. He said he was going out to get a few things." Izaya wandered around.

"What's taking Shinra so long..." Shinra was at a bed still talking on the phone.

"Oh, what else?" Izaya put his hands up, then Shinra aggresively pointed at the phone and kept talking. Izaya jumped onto a bed and turned on the TV.

"We will leave without you." Izaya wandered around some more.

As Shinra continued talking, Shizuo came into the room.

"Oh, hey Shizuo." Shizuo waved.

"Ok, I love you. Byeee." Shinra hanged up the phone with a big smile on his face.

Izaya gaged.

"You done now lover boi?"

Shinra got up. "Yes, because I, have something, to show you." Shinra went over to a small box and opened it.

"What the hell is that?" Izaya pointed at it with squinting eyes.

"I'm going to purpose to Namie at Kadota's wedding." Shinra smiles, as Kadota takes the box to look over the ring.

"That's a nice ring you got there man. It's got a cherry tomato red diamond on top. Congrats Shinra." Kadota gave it back and patted his friend's back.

"Yeah, I asked for that. Thank you."

Izaya sighed and got off the bed. "You gotta be kidding me, Shinra why her?"

Shinra got up the bed as well. "She's nice. She understands me okay?"

Izaya covered his face. "Oh my god. She is such a bitch, she dosen't understand anybody."

Kadota put his hand on Izaya's shoulder. "Hey, that's his fiancé Izaya, be nice."

Izaya points his hand at Shinra. "She beats him! He knows it!" Kadota put his hand off Izaya and looks at Shinra.

"She's strong willed, and I respect that. We've been dating for two years, and now it's about time to get married." Izaya walked out of the room, but Shizuo still stood in the door way.

"Hey guys, there's something cool on the roof. Soo let's check it out? Yeah?" Everyone looked at Shizuo.

"Yeah, sure. We just gotta wait for Shinra though." Shinra quickly went to get dressed.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Izaya asked.

"Sure I do, we're going out to the Bellagio and eh.. y'know doing some stuff. It's a batchler party." Shizuo replied.

"This guy..." Izaya said softly.

"Let it go man." Kadota whispered to Izaya's shaking of his head.

Moments later, the gang was all dressed up, and headed to the elevator. Izaya slammed the button. Izaya glanced at Shizuo's attire.

"You're not really wearing that, are you Shizu-chan?" Shizo looked down.

"Wearing what?" Shizuo asked.

"The man purse." Izaya answered pointing at it.

"First of all, it's not a man purse. It's a satchel asshat. I carry all my stuff in here." Shizuo said.

The elevator opened and Kida was there.

"Ah, going up." Kida was on the rails. Everyone entered the elevator.

"Nice man purse." Kida complimented.

"It's a satchel." Shizuo flicked Kida's nose making him flip and falling on the ground unconcious.

"HOLY SHIT SHIZUO." Shinra was sad and frighten now.

"SHIZUO EASY HE JUST MISTAKENED IT FOR A MAN PURSE." Kadota freaked out, Shizuo knocked out a kid.

"I just flicked him.." Shizuo reasoned.

"Too late for that Shizu-chan, you killed the kid." Izaya whistled at the damage.

Kadota rubbed his temples before sighing.

Shizuo writes a note on a piece of paper and leaves it on Kida.

"There, now he'll be taken care of." Shizuo said.

At Kida's destination, Shizuo picked him up and put him beside the elevator. The note Shizuo put on Kida wrote:

"Um, Kid got knocked out, so call 911 or something. Thx."

"No one saw nothing." Izaya said as the others in the elevator agreed with the nod of their heads.

The elevator reached the top floor, and everyone got out of the elevator and climbed up a ladder to the roof.

"We shouldn't be here..." Kadota looked around.

"It's fiiine." Izaya got up the ladder first.

Kadota and Shinra climbed up, Shizuo had some trouble with his satchel so they helped him up.

"Wooah." When the four was up there, they could see the whole city and it's bright colorful lights.

"The view out here is beautiful." Shinra said.

"Damn, waait, what's Shizu-chan got over there?" Izaya asked.

Shizuo was back near the ladders and had a bottle, and some empty shot glasses in his hands.

"Look out it's Shizu-chan with jagermeister!" Izaya called out cheerfully. Shizuo passed a glass to everyone and started pouring.

"On the roof." Kadota commented.

"Good call." Shinra said, smiling.

Everyone had a full glass now.

"Alright, cheers." Izaya said

"Kanpai!" The four of them clinked their glasses and drink to the last drop of its poison.

"AHH." Shinra said. Shizuo filled everybodies cup again.

"Ok, I'd like to say something." Izaya said, but Shizuo interupted.

"Nobody cares Izaya. Ahmm. I'd like to say something." Shizuo said with Izaya dealing with it.

Shizuo brung up a piece of paper from his pocket. Everyone looked over to Shizuo and Shinra tried to see what it was.

"I consider myself sort of a loner, even though I have Tom by my side but usually hes caught in a mess and I can't find him. That's when I met Izaya, the evil man." Shinra bumped Izaya's shoulder with a silly smile.

"I didn't really like him, and I still don't." Izaya pouted and bit back a comment to let Shizuo finish. "But he also introduced me to Shinra. He's annoying but cool, but the ketchup has to go sometimes." Izaya nodded in agreement as Shinra frowned.

"And at that point, I met Kadota soon after. I didn't really get to meet him through Izaya, but we just met each other when I found a carrot." Shizuo looked up and back to paper.

"So, so it was it was just the three of us in high school, and then Kadota joined in later. You guys are kind of all sketchy, but I guess that's why we're friends." Shizuo dropped the paper and got something from his back pocket.

"So I'd like to make a toast." He held up a knife.

"What's he doing?" Izaya stared at it, it looked like his.

Shizuo began to put the blade against his hand until blood dripped.

"WOAH SHIZUO!" Shinra and Kadota yelled.

"Ahhhhh." Shizuo moaned in pain.

"What is that? Shinra asked.

"Shizu-chan what is wrong with you."

"Blood brothers." Shizuo glanced at everyone as they just judged.

"Shizuo, no." Izaya said.

"I'm not doing that." Shinra responded in panic.

"Shizuo, give me the knife. C'mon slowly. Please, thank you." Kadota said, taking the knife from Shizuo as he holds his bloody hand to his mouth. Izaya took the knife from Kadota.

"You okay? Do you need a Band-Aid, maybe some super glue? Do I need to perform surgery on you" Shinra asked. Shizuo shook his head up and down.

"He's fine, he's alright." Kadota answered calmly.

"Alright Shizuo, come here, you crazy." Kadota said as everyone brung their glasses together.

"To a night, we'll never forget." Izaya said with a smile raising his glass.

Everyone smiled and raised their glasses together. They clinked and drank their poison.

 **End of chapter 2 yes**

 **I live foreva**

 **hoh**

 **maybe c:**

 **feed me crackers for updates (please review)**

 **i miss all of you kappalings c:**

 **happy new years**

 **happy hoggie day**

 **happy money new years**

 **happy leprechaun month**

 **nevermind update: now happy weed (snoop dog) month c:**

 **have your fill of crack for the month (stories will be back shortly)**

 **-kappalord that swam in crack and lived again hmhmhmhm**


End file.
